


Roommates

by moonlightgisaeng



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben Solo and Rey are roommates, Ben and Finn are friends, Ben is a Law Student, F/M, Festivals, Fireworks, New York City, Rey is a college student, Rey is a good cook, Reylo Baby, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-07-17 10:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightgisaeng/pseuds/moonlightgisaeng
Summary: ~*A Reylo Modern AU*~He asked for a roommate and after all the roommates he could find one by one, none of them were as pleasant like his previous one until he had found one but...He didn’t expect it to be a girl!





	1. ROOMMATES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!
> 
> This is my second reylo au fic I have written and it is based on my mother's younger sister and my aunt who met her future husband in Germany. Believe me, my aunt told me her love story between her and my uncle a few months ago during my papa's birthday party night while drinking beers and sojus (a popular Korean liquor). And honestly, their love story is cute :3 
> 
> So feel free to share and please comment and let me know what you think!

**~*~**

****

**~*~**

* * *

**~*~**

Ben was at a loss for words. His roommate had left just a simple note announcing that he was moving back to California and now Ben was stuck with an empty room and the missing half of the rent for next month. So with no other options, Ben placed a few flyers on some message boards in the city and waited for phone calls. He had less than two weeks to find a roommate fast before he gets kicked out.

He wondered if it was a big mistake to put his phone number on the flyer as he ended up getting calls from what he could only imagine as low-end prostitutes looking for a cheap thrill. When he managed to sift through the prank calls and drunken voicemails, he ended up with a good list of ten potential candidates.

The first guy came to his apartment at around 10 am. He seemed normal enough. With short brown hair and a heavy winter jacket on, he looked like a potential roommate. He introduced himself as Poe Dameron, and Ben gave him a quick tour of the place.

“So what do you think?” Ben asked as they finished the tour and were now headed towards the front door.

“It’s nice. A little small for BeebeeAte’s taste but I think we can make it work.”

“BeebeeAte? Is that your girlfriend?”

“Oh no, he’s not.”

“Oh, boyfriend? That’s cool, I don’t judge.”

Poe laughed. “No. He’s my pet, a fox.”

Ben paused. “A fox?”

“Yeah, he’s the cutest thing ever. You’ll love him!”

Ben did not want a fox or any other pets in his apartment. Even though the apartment allowed for pets and Ben allowing his uncle's great dane, _Artoo_ and golden retriever, _Threepio_ for dog sitting. A pet like this fox was the last thing on Ben’s mind. He wanted a clean, tidy place and a fox will likely mess it all up. There would be hair all over the carpet and what if it this fox steal foods on the table?

“Sorry, our place doesn’t allow pets.”

“What?! But I thought—"

“Nope, sorry. Thanks for coming by,” Ben interrupted as he shut the door on Poe.

**~*^*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

.

**~*^*~**

The second guy came at around noon and he brought over a can of paint.

“What’s that?” Ben asked.

“Paint.” He introduced himself as Dopheld Mitaka. “I actually don’t need a room but I saw the picture on your flyer and it looked like it could use some color so I thought I would lend you my services.”

Ben stared at Mitaka before shutting the door on him. “Weird hippie artist,” Ben muttered under his breath.

**~*^*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*^*~**

The third guy came at around 3 pm. He was eating out of a bag of potato chips when Ben opened the door.

“Temmin **"Snap"** Wexley,” the guy introduced himself between bites of potato chips.

Ben wrinkled his nose. He could see a piece of chip on Wexley’s shirt and there were crumbs falling to the ground. Ben didn’t want to let him in but he had no choice as Wexley barged in with chips in tow. Reluctantly, Ben gave the fastest tour of the apartment as he could while avoiding opening any doors to the bedroom since it was carpeted.

“Okay, that’s the place,” Ben rushed quickly.

“But what about the bedrooms?” Wexley asked.

“Uh, it’s under renovation right now. But it looks basically like the flyer,” Ben lied.

“Okay, do you think we can add another fridge in the kitchen? Or maybe my bedroom?”

Ben stared at Wexley. Was one fridge not enough? There was only going to be two people living in the apartment. Did the guy want to hibernate through the winter or something?

“No,” Ben replied curtly. “You can probably do a mini fridge in your room if you really need to.”

Ben watched as a few crumbs fell to the floor of his living room. He frowned. This was the opposite of a clean, tidy space.

“Okay then. I’ll take it!” Wexley responded with a grin.

“Actually, I have more people coming in to view the place so I’ll contact you if you get the place.”

“What are my chances?” Wexley asked as Ben began escorting him to the front door.

“Very high,” He said through gritted teeth as he tried to get Wexley and his crumbs to leave the apartment as soon as possible.

“That’s good. Then I’ll hope to hear from you…”

Ben shut the door.

“…soon.” Wexley finished as he stared back at the door.

**~*^*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*^*~**

The fourth guy never showed up and Ben could only imagined that he got lost. “A _no-show_ from Kanan Jarrus,” Ben muttered as he crossed the name off his list.

He glanced down at the list. There were only a few more names left.

The fifth guy came five minutes before the scheduled time and rang the doorbell excessively. Ben opened it in annoyance to see a dark haired man with a huge smile on his face.

“Hi there, new roommate!” Spoke by the blue-eyed guy.

“You must be Ezra Bridger.”

“Indeed I am. I am burning with excitement to be your potential roommate.”

Ben nodded absentmindedly as he waved Ezra in. The quick tour ended up to be half an hour as Ezra talked nonstop about every single room and every piece of furniture along the way.

“That looks like a wonderful bed to be doing a lot of awesome activities!” Ezra exclaimed.

Ben crossed his arms and tapped his fingers impatiently as he listened to Ben drone on and on. “Yes, yes. Everything is cool here. I have another viewer coming in five minutes so sorry to cut this short.”

“Absolutely no problem! I will also love to join in and see what questions the next person has!”

“I don’t think that is advisable,” Ben said as he guided Ezra to the door. “But I’ll call you if anything.”

“Do you have my number?”

“No.” Ben said as he closed the door on Ezra.

**~*^*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*^*~**

The sixth guy called Ben on the phone.

“Your place is too simple to get to. Can I just not meet up with you?”

Ben stared at the phone. He didn’t know how to respond. If the guy didn’t show up, how would he know if he was a lunatic or not?

“Sorry, I have to meet the person to be my potential roommate. I’m sure you would want the same, Saile.” Ben said.

“Too simple.” The phone line clicked and went dead on the other end.

**~*^*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*^*~**

The seventh guy was Voren Na'al and he was quiet and kept to himself as he toured the place.

“This seems to be a tidy place,” Voren remarked.

“Yes, I like to keep it that way.”

“Me too.”

“Okay.”

The conversation was short and brief and Ben was beginning to like the guy. “So, as long as you keep the place clean, it shouldn’t be a problem,” he said.

Voren nodded.

“You don’t have any pets, right?”

Voren shook his head. “No pets.”

“Okay good.”

Ben settled on Shino and cancelled the rest of the appointments. This old man Snoke had sounded like a rapist on the phone and Ben was glad to not have met up with him. He only reached the voicemail for Armitage Hux but his voicemail had sounded pretentious and Ben could feel like he would not get along at all with Hux. 

Voren moved in that week and had unpacked all his belongings when Ben was out studying at the library.

“You unpack quickly,” Ben mentioned when he got home.

Shino nodded and quickly returned to his room and shut the door.

Ben expected Voren to be quiet and reclusive but not to that point. He guess it was better than the talkative Ezra.

Another week passed and Ben was home alone studying for his bar exam when he saw something moving out of the corner of his eye. He was sitting in the living room and he could have sworn he saw a black shadow crawl from behind the television to the couch. He quickly took off his slipper as he walked behind the couch. A giant hairy spider was crawling against his white couch and with a brute force, Ben slammed his slipper against the spider.

It died on his slipper and Ben cringed at the spot on his couch. He would need to sanitize it or something.

The front door opened and Voren announced his presence.

“Oh you’re home. Be careful Voren. There might be a bug problem in here. I just killed the largest spider ever,” Ben said as he held up his slipper.

Voren’s mouth dropped open as he dropped the grocery bag in his hands. He slowly walked forward as he took off his sunglasses and reached his hand forward to the slipper.

“My baby,” Voren gasped.

Ben backed away slowly from Voren. “Wait, what?”

“You. Killed. My. Baby.” The once quiet roommate of his, collapsed on the floor with the slipper cradled in his hands.

From that day on, Ben never heard from Voren again as he packed up his things and left the apartment the next day. Voren didn’t even ask for the rest of the rent back and all that remained left of him was probably the rest of the spider guts on Ben’s slipper.

**~*^*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*^*~**

“What am I going to do?” Ben said to the other line of the phone to his friend, Finn.

“So you killed his baby?” Finn asked.

“I didn’t kill his baby. It was a freaking spider,” Ben retorted.

“Yeah, but I bet he didn’t see it that way.”

“I said no pets. The guy had like a bug farm in his room.” Ben sighed. “Look, I am able to cover for this month’s rent but next month is an issue. I don’t want to go through the interview process again. What if I end up with another freak like the spider lover?”

Finn laughed. “Don’t worry. I have the perfect person for you. My friend needs a place and I think you two would work out perfectly.”

Ben frowned. “I don’t know. Your idea of perfect also includes eating two bowls of noodles with no vegetables whatsoever.”

Finn ignored that response as he continued on, “Clean and tidy. Won’t talk you to death. No pets. No weird fetishes. Not a rapist. Not lazy. Geez, what more do you want?”

“Can they cook?”

“Yeah, better than you ever could,” Finn snickered.

“I don’t think you’re one to talk. You only know how to boil water,” Ben said dryly.

“I’ll call my friend and you two can meet up tomorrow afternoon?”

“Okay, let’s do 2 pm.”

“Great. I’ll let her know.”

They hung up and Ben went back to his bedroom to sleep for the night. It was only ten minutes into dozing off that he sat up with a start. “Wait, did Finn say  _her_?”

Ben slowly lay back down on his bed but he kept wondering if Finn knew he wanted a male roommate and not a female one. A female one would be too complicated. They would leave hair in the drain and make the bathroom smell like flowers. They would probably go crazy once a month and complain at him for the littlest things. Yeah, Ben did not want a female roommate at all. In fact, they were the worst kinds. Maybe even worse than that rapist sounding Snoke. He couldn’t be too sure.

**~*^*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*^*~**

Afternoon rolled by and Ben waited by the door as the clock ticked to 2 pm. A strong knock came at the door and Ben opened it.

Standing before him was a girl. With her unique three bun hair and forest green eyes, she smiled brightly at him. She was dressed in a knitted white sweater and black pants with slightly faded white sneakers.

“Hi,” she said brightly with her cheery British accent. “Sorry I look like this. I just came straight from work at the university.”

“Oh,” he replied. “You're a college student from the university?”

“Yes, I am a college student. May I come in?” she asked.

Ben grudgingly opened the door wider as he allowed her entrance into his apartment. “Listen, I don’t know what Finn told you but…”

“My name is Rey. Rey Kenobi. Finn told me a lot about you Ben. Said you were real stuck-up but I would get used to it after a week,” Rey interrupted him.

Ben frowned. Stuck-up? He couldn’t really answer to that since technically, it was true and even he would admit to that. But it’s not like Finn had to tell everyone that.

“Listen, I don’t think it’s a good idea for us to live together.”Ben started.

“Why not?” Rey asked as she whirled around.

“Because… you’re a _girl_.”

“So?”

“And I’m a guy?” Ben continued on with even more questionable tone in his voice. What part of the message was this girl not understanding?

“Why? Are you planning to attack me in the middle of the night?” Rey questioned with her raised eyebrow in suspicion.

“No! That’s not what I meant!”

“Then what’s the problem?”

“You’ll leave hair in the drain…”

“I clean up after myself, thank you very much.”

“You’ll make the bathroom smell like flowers with all your scented items.”

“Would you rather it smell like bathroom cleaner?”

She had a point. Ben actually didn’t mind the scented flowers. He actually quite liked it. It would have been weird to have it there with two guys in the house but with a girl as a roommate, it was a passable excuse.

“But… each month…”

“I’ll pay the rent on time for each month,” Rey said with a sigh.

“Er, that’s not what I meant.”

“Look, I’m clean and tidy and won’t be in your way. I have a lot of works to do at classes and my part-time shifts during the day and then into the night so I probably won’t even be home most of the time. I just need a place to sleep.”

Ben ran out of arguments to counter the girl. Besides, it was Finn’s friend. It couldn’t be all that bad to live with a girl.

“I guess.”

Rey smiled brightly. “Great, because I brought my suitcase and it’s downstairs in the lobby.”

 _‘Wow, this girl made her decision before I even made mine,’_ Ben thought.

“Do you need help bringing it up?”

“Don’t worry. I’m a strong girl.” Rey said as she walked to the front door. “Oh, since Finn informed me that the last guy already paid for the rest of this month, I can just stay here for free until next month, right? Don’t worry, I make really delicious dinners. Take it as my partial payment.”

“Wait, what?”

Rey smiled. “I already moved out of my old place so this would really help me out. It’s a lot closer to the university for me. Thanks roomie!” she said as she disappeared into the hallway.

Ben was at a loss for words. “Roomie?” he said with his eyebrows raised at her words. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated chapters will be out on Tuesdays and Thursdays.


	2. CUDDLE BUDDY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you do when your roommate crawls into your bed in the middle of the night?

**~*~**

****

**~*~**

* * *

**~*~**

Ben got up in the middle of the night as he sighed from the thoughts raging through his mind. His exam date for Law School was coming up and he couldn’t help but feel nervous as the days drew closer. It wasn’t like him to get nervous for things like this. He was always at the top of his class and excelled at everything he tried at. But knowing that his grandfather, Anakin Skywalker would be watching him was enough to send his stomach into an overdrive. He hated to disappoint his grandfather if he should do him less proud or worse, fail.

His throat felt dry. He needed water. As he got out of his bed to leave his room and into the kitchen, he noticed a lump on his perfectly white couch. It was Rey. She was sleeping in the fetal position with her mouth slightly opened and her hands clenched into balls of fists. He wondered if she was fighting someone in her dream or something.

He walked into the kitchen to pour himself a glass of water and drank it all in one gulp. Placing the glass in the sink, he left the kitchen to go back to his room. As he passed by the couch, he wondered if he should carry her back into her bedroom. He glanced over at his bedroom which was adjacent to hers.

 _‘She must have come home late from her work again and just passed out on the couch. Even though her room is only twenty steps away from the couch,’_ he thought silently.

He sighed as he grabbed a woven blanket from the couch and pulled it over the sleeping girl. He had enough of his own worries. Plus, he didn’t want to be caught in any potential situation where Rey might infer that he was attacking her in the middle of the night.

It had been a week since the two of them had become roommates ever since his last roommate, Voren stormed off from anger at Ben for killing Voren’s beloved spider. He had no choice but to resort to asking Finn for help in finding a replacement roommate and ended up meeting Finn’s friend, Rey.

True to Finn’s words, Rey had been the perfect roommate. Clean and tidy and didn’t have any weird fetishes like Voren did with bugs. She was always cheerful and their conversations were pleasant rather than annoying. He was wrong about living with a female roommate. She was a lot better than his past male roommates. The fact that she can cook a killer dinner helped a lot too.

Ben returned to his bedroom as he collapsed on top of his bed.

The next morning, he woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon coming from the kitchen. He yawned as he turned off his alarm clock which hadn’t even begun to ring since he woke up a good half hour earlier than the set time. He got up as he walked out to the living room to see Rey placing down two plates of food down on the kitchen table.

“You’re up.” she said cheerfully as she turned off the stove.

“How are you always able to get up so early without an alarm clock?” Ben questioned.

“Habit.” Rey responded as she gestured to him to sit down and join her for breakfast.

Ben walked out of the bathroom as he wiped his mouth with a small hand towel before going into the kitchen and sitting down in a seat across from Rey.

She handed him a fork and he took it graciously as they ate in silence for the first few minutes.

“How’s studying for the exam?” Rey asked in between bites as she glanced down at the newspaper that was sitting beside her plate.

“Alright. Half of it is book-based and I can study for it. The other half is going to be announced during the exam.”

“Seems tough. Hope it doesn’t catch you off-guard.”

Ben nodded as he swallowed down a piece of egg. He took a sip of his orange juice and glanced at Rey. “How are you doing lately? You seem to be working longer hours this past weekend.”

Rey nodded as she sighed. “Yeah, My college life made me really busy lately, lot of things to do without a break. After that I would go do my part-time job at Starbucks cafe for the whole hours.”

Ben could only nod in sympathy. He didn’t know what else to say.

“Hey, there’s a cherry blossom festival happening next weekend. It’s after your exam and I also have a two day break then. We should go!” Rey said excitedly as she pointed to a section of the newspaper.

Ben frowned. Festivals weren’t his thing. Actually, social events with other people weren’t his thing. But what could he say to get out of it?

“No excuses Mr. Solo! I can see the wheels turning in your head. You’re trying to think of a way to get out of it!” Rey accused as she pointed an accusatory finger at him.

 _‘How does she know these things?’_  he wondered.

“Fine,” he said with a sigh. He figured it was the least he could do for her since she always cooked for him. Then again, she is living with him rent free for the rest of the month until next month rolls by.

Rey smiled as she folded up the newspaper and cleared her plates. “I’m off to the university now but I’ll see you later for dinner! I’m thinking of curry!”

Ben nodded as he wiped his mouth clean. “Don’t forget the tomatoes and beef.” he murmured.

**~*~**

* * *

**~*~**

When Ben came home, he could smell the waft of curry in the air as he entered the apartment. Rey glanced out from the kitchen with a smile as she waved her ladle at him.

“Welcome home!” she greeted him.

“Yeah.” he responded. “It’s good to be—-” he froze mid-sentence. The scenario seemed eerily familiar to him. It was almost like when his mother would greet his father each time his father returned home for dinner. Ben cleared his throat as he walked to his bedroom to put away his things. It was silly of him to think of his parents. It wasn’t like he and Rey were anything but roommates. Roommates that had dinner together each night and go to festivals together.

He walked back out into the living room as he watched Rey cooking up a storm in the kitchen. Her hair was tied back into a small bun and she was humming as she stirred into the pot of curry she was concocting.

It felt weird to him for him to be watching her cook in his kitchen. They had only been roommates for a week and yet she was all too comfortable being in the apartment as she searched through the cabinets and pulled out matching bowls and spoons. They were matching. Like a set. A married couple set. Only couples would have matching items. Ben groaned as he sank into the white couch. What was wrong with him? He shouldn’t be thinking this way at all.

“Ben?” Rey called out from the kitchen.

He bolted upright from the couch and exclaimed. “What?!” 

“Dinner’s ready.”

“Oh,” Ben uttered in embarrassment.

They ate quietly in the same manner as earlier before for during breakfast. Only this time, instead of a newspaper, Rey was reading up what appeared to be one of the books about engineering.

Ben peered up at Rey from his bowl of curry. She was reading intently and pursing her lips every few minutes as her face scrunched up in deep concentration. He gulped down a spoonful of curry and rice as he noticed how pretty her face despite her long days at the University. Even with a messy bun and a wisp of hair falling slightly over her left eye, she shined with a radiance that only men could see from a long distance. Ben felt uncomfortable sitting across from Rey. He wondered if the lack of sleep he had been getting each night was getting to him. He swallowed quickly before realizing he was choking on a piece of carrot.

He made an undistinguishable noise as he clung a hand to his throat and gargled for water. Rey glanced up in shock as she jumped up from her seat and rushed over to his side. Quickly, she pulled Ben off the seat as she performed the Heimlich maneuver on him. Ben coughed as a piece of carrot shot out from his mouth and rolled onto the floor.

“Are you okay?” Rey asked with worry as she lowered Ben down to the floor and he took a big breath of air. She quickly reached out for a glass of water from the table and handed it to him. He took it hungrily as he gulped down half the glass before returning it to her.

“Yeah, choked on the carrot,” he grunted.

“Ben, you’re training to be a lawyer. You can’t be choking on carrots like this.” Rey scolded.

He hung his head low. “Sorry.” he muttered.

After that embarrassing event, Ben cleared the dishes as Rey got ready for her night shifts at the hospital.

“Don’t do anything dangerous to yourself or the apartment.” She joked as she waved goodbye.

**~*~**

* * *

**~*~**

As Ben got ready for bed, he placed one arm underneath his head as he stared up at the ceiling. Whatever happened earlier at dinner was just a weird mishap. He wasn’t in his right mind and so he choked on the carrot. That was all. He turned to his side as he closed his eyes. If he slept on it, he can forget about it in the morning.

Only he couldn’t forget it. Because somehow in the middle of the night, something crawled into bed next to him.

His back froze as he realized that a body was breathing heavily next to him. He turned to see Rey sleeping peacefully in the fetal position. Her breathing returned to a normal slow pace as he took off the covers that was covering her mouth.

 _‘What the hell,’_  he thought as he watched her sleep. He knew his bedroom was adjacent to hers but she couldn’t have possible walked into the wrong room in the middle of the night, could she? He had to carry her back into her bed. It would be super awkward in the morning if he didn’t.

But as he continued to watch her sleep, he couldn’t make a move to disturb her quiet nature. She had a smile on her face and her hands reached out to grab him by the arm. Slowly, he allowed her to come closer to him as she began to snuggle against his chest while all the while continuing to sleep like an angel.

This was wrong. This was very, very wrong.

But in that moment, it felt right.

**~*~**

* * *

**~*~**

He woke up the next morning and realized that he never completed the task of carrying Rey back into her bedroom. He awoke to her shifting position in bed as she murmured softly in her sleep.

“Ah, shit!” he said a little too loudly as he got out of bed and stared at the lump in his bed. He had to bring her back now before she wakes up.

Quickly, he scooped her body up bridal style as he gently ran out of his room and into her room. It was easy since his door was left opened by her from last night but her own bedroom door was closed shut and Ben struggled as he tried to turn the doorknob in a way that wouldn’t wake up the sleeping girl in his arms.

The door opened and he saw how bare it was except for a suitcase packed away in the corner and the few pieces of furniture that had been there since the start. Rey didn’t have much belongings with her when she moved and she didn’t seem to have bother with unpacking quite yet. He lowered her gently onto her bed and she stirred a little in her sleep. Quickly, Ben draped her sheets over her before exiting the room as quietly as possible. Mission accomplished. No one will ever have to know about what happened last night except for him.

Meanwhile, back in Rey’s bedroom, she opened one eye in a hazy yawn as she sat up in bed. For some reason, she had a weird dream that she was cuddling in her roommate’s arms. Her cheeks turned a rosy pink as she slapped her cheeks awake. “Don’t think so dirty!” she scolded herself.

**~*~**

* * *

**~*~**

They ate breakfast together but each looking down at their own plate as they both couldn’t look each other in the eyes. It was a quiet breakfast as they both ate speedily without a word.

The days passed by as they both returned to their normal routine with Rey going to classes at the university and Ben studying for his upcoming exam. He returned home one night with a smile on his face as he brought the good news to the dinner table.

“I passed.” he stated as he sliced up a piece of his chicken.

“I’m so happy for you!” Rey smiled as she raised her glass of water. “I knew you could do it!” She down the glass as she got up to go towards the cabinet where she pulled out two champagne flutes and a bottle of champagne. “I got this to celebrate!”

“You prepared early.” he commented.

“I knew you were going to pass. It was the matter of when you chose to reveal it.”

He smiled as he clinked champagne glasses with her as they drank to his accomplishment. “You’re off work tomorrow?” he asked.

“Yes, the festival is a few hours from here though. We might have to stay the night.” Rey mentioned as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. “It’s okay if you don’t want to go though. Since it’s so out of the way. I thought it was going to be in the city.”

“It’s fine. We should go.” Ben said as he bit into a piece of chicken on his fork.

“Really? You don’t mind?”

“I passed the exam. I am in the mood to celebrate.”

Rey smiled. “Okay then!”

He wondered if he would regret those words. Staying overnight with her? They were roommates but it seemed a bit different to be staying in the same room together. That is, when one of them isn’t unconscious in sleep and the other one is aware of everything.

It wouldn’t be weird. They would have separate beds of course. It wasn’t going to be weird. He had to make sure it wasn’t.

**~*~**

* * *

**~*~**

He was wrong. It was weird. Definitely, really, really weird.

"Okay, again. Why do we have to wear these robes for the festival?" Ben said with a sarcastic tone. 

According to Rey, it was kind of traditional to wear _yukatas_ in such festivals. _'Only in Japan though'._ He thought with his eyes rolled in annoyance.

"Because it's traditional to wear one and besides, these look comfortable. And they are _yukatas_ , Ben, not robes." Rey said on the other side of the room.

She came out from the changing room in a colorful  _yukata_ and twirled around as she showed off the colors of teal and white roses on her _yukata_ for the cherry blossom festival. Ben folded his arms against the forest green  _yukata_ he was donning. He drove on his car with Rey to the location of the festival and had changed into _yukatas_ at the insistence of Rey. She had never worn one before and Ben was surprised to see how different she looked in it compared to her usual simple clothes.

He blushed slightly as he muttered a compliment of something along the lines of “you look nice” and “let’s go.”

She walked slowly next to him in her  _geta_  sandals and Ben could tell that she wasn’t used to it as she stumbled every now and then. He sighed as he offered his arm out. He knew she wasn’t going to ask for help but would only take it if it was offered to her first. She took his arm willingly as she clutched tightly to the fabric of his _yukata_. They walked past the food stalls and stopped along the ones that Rey pointed out to. She then tries the Japanese sweet dumpling called _dango_ and takes it into her mouth and munches the sweet taste of the food she now enjoys.

Rey laughed as she held a stick of _dango_ in her right hand and watched Ben get matcha powder all over the side of his cheek as he awkwardly held the mochi in his left hand. She took out a handkerchief from her waist pocket as she gently wiped the powder away from his face. She blushed when she realized how intimate it must have looked to the eyes of spectators around them.

They said nothing as they walked some more to the end of the festival where the edge overlooked the waters of the lake. They stood there silently as they waited for the fireworks show to start.

Rey let go of his _yukata_ as she placed both hands on the railing in front of her. She smiled in amazement as the fireworks show commenced.

“Amazing!” Rey exclaimed.

“Yeah.” he replied. He caught her gazing at him and they glanced at each other. He wasn’t sure how long they were staring at each other but he broke eye contact when he heard another round of fireworks go off.

**~*~**

* * *

**~*~**

The festival came to an end with the closing of the fireworks for the night. The two of them returned to the inn they were staying at and awkwardly sat in the single room with one bed laid out.

“Goodnight Ben.” Rey said as she slid underneath the covers of her bed.

He replied with a good night as he got underneath his own covers. Somehow along the night, Rey had completely abandoned her position and had rolled over to his side as she hoisted a leg up and trapped him underneath her. Ben woke up with a start as he rolled her over and lifted up his covers. She was passed out sleeping in the middle of the bed and Ben sighed as he lifted his covers to shield her from the cold.

She must have sensed the movements because she promptly rolled over back to his side as she snuggled up to him. He closed his eyes as the scenario was just like a repeat of the last time she was found in his bed.

“Rey.” he said gently as he tried to wake her up. It was to no avail as she continued to sleep with a hand clutched on his shirt.

He laid back down as he wondered what to do at this point.

“Ben.” Rey said softly as she hugged him.

Ben froze in place as he watched Rey’s eyes slowly opened and looked up at him. She smiled at him and he could tell that she was conscious. Unless this was some form of sleep-talking and she was still unconscious despite her opened eyes. He opened his mouth to say something. Anything really. Maybe a joke to break the awkward silence he was feeling. Nothing came out as they stared at each other underneath the soft reflection of the moonlight shining down on them.

Suddenly, she squeezed him tighter as she apologized loudly, “I’m sorry Ben! Can we sleep like this? I haven’t been sleeping well these past few nights but one night, I accidentally crawled into your bed and it was the best sleep I had in ages and now I don’t know what to do anymore because I can’t keep sneaking into your bed at night but I really want to sleep. And I don't want to be alone.”

She was speaking so fast that the words seemed to blur into each other and there were a few tears coming out of her eyes as she looked up pleadingly at Ben. He was at a loss for words. How was a guy supposed to respond to that? She wanted to sleep with him? But only just sleeping.

“I-I…” Ben started.

“I know! You think I have a weird fetish or something! I’m sorry! Finn promised you that I was normal but it turns out that I’m this bizarre girl who likes to sleep with her roommate and now you are thinking of how to turn me down gently without hurting my feelings or maybe you’re just thinking of how to tell me that I can’t live in the apartment anymore and I should pack my things up and go!”

Rey wouldn’t stop talking and interrupting his thoughts. He pulled away from her as he pushed her arms off of him so that he held her at an arm’s length by her shoulders.

“Rey.” he responded gruffly as he stared directly into her eyes.

“Yes?” She whimpered a little. She didn’t want to move out. Or get kicked out.

“Does your weird fetish work on all boys?”

“What?” The question made no sense to her.

Ben sighed. “Would you crawl into Finn’s bed if you couldn’t sleep at night?”

She wrinkled her nose. “Ew, no. That’s weird!”

“So it’s not just any guy? Just me?” Ben asked.

“I-I guess. My lack of sleep mostly started after that night I went into your room by accident.”

“You were aware that you were in my room?” he questioned.

“N-not at first. But when I woke up back in my bedroom, I thought I was dreaming it all. Until you didn’t look at me the next morning. Then I knew that I probably wasn’t dreaming.”

He looked her squarely in the eye again. “Rey, do you like me?”

Her face turned a bright pink. Not that he could tell since they were in the dark but he could feel her body stiffen at the question as she cast her eyes away.

“N-no!” she stammered. “I think.”

“What would you do if I kissed you right now?”

She turned to look at him in shock. “I’ll punch you in the face if you do it.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

Rey couldn’t help but suppress a small chuckle. “Want to bet on it?”

He smirked as he pulled her closer and leaned his face forward to kiss her on the lips. At first it was gentle, chaste kiss and he meant to pull away quickly in the event that Rey did decide to punch him in the face. But when he began to pull apart from the kiss, she reached her arms out to pull him back as she kissed him back. His tongue explored her mouth as the kiss deepened and he could feel her press her body up against him. They only began to pull apart from the kiss for a moment’s breath of air. His forehead pressed against hers as he listened to her heavy breathing mingled with his own.

“You lost the bet,” he whispered softly as he played with a strand of her hair.

She smiled and shrugged. “What is my punishment?”

“You’ll have to move out…”

She gasped and for a moment, her eyes looked as if she was going to burst out into tears.

“…into my bedroom,” he finished.

Rey closed her eyes, half-relieved and half wanting to strangle Ben for scaring her like that.

“I can’t have you always falling asleep on my white couch. You’re going to dent it.”

She scowled. “Is that any way to talk to your beloved roomie?”

“We’re more like bed buddies now.”

“Cuddle buddies,” she corrected him.

“You’re a cuddler?”

She frowned. “You’re not?”

“Maybe, if it’s with you.”

Rey smiled as she leaned in to kiss him gently on the lips.

“Do you kiss all your cuddle buddies?” He asked with an amused smile.

“Just the ones I like.” she responded with a grin.

"Rey."

"Yeah?" Curious on what Ben is going to say as he leaned his forehead to hers and whispered softly.

"You are not alone."

Tears fell from her eyes when he said those words as she settled comfortably against his arms with a smile on her face and spoke softly in return.

"Neither are you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, the cherry blossom festival part is based on my aunt and uncle's date at the Oktoberfest. They actually have a cherry blossom festival in New York. I know that they don't wear yukatas in the cherry blossom festival but somehow it just pops in my mind that they are all wearing one. Cuz I love kimonos and yukatas so much. And I love the Japanese culture, so don't judge me alright ;)
> 
> Anyway, see you soon on the next update :3
> 
> Updated chapters will be out on Tuesdays and Thursdays.


	3. BODY PILLOW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Rey goes off to work, Ben feels lonely without her. And so he hugs her favorite body pillow to feel like it was Rey he was embracing.

**~*~**

****

**~*~**

* * *

**~*~**

Ben questioned the large lump in his bed as he stood in the entrance of his bedroom with a toothbrush in one hand. He stuck the toothbrush in his mouth to brush the back of his teeth as his eyes narrowed at the questionable object.

Rey had kept most of her things still in her own bedroom but had moved certain nighttime belongings into his room. He didn’t mind the change in pillowcases from his usual plain navy blue case to a more flowery design. Or the fact that there was an extra pillow on the bed since Rey had a thing for pillows. But the long body pillow was something that bothered him greatly.

First of all, where was it going to go at night? Was it meant to separate the two of them? That didn’t make sense because everyone in the apartment knew that Rey was a cuddler. He saw the body pillow as a hindrance and an obstacle if anything. It was not needed at all.

“Rey,” he called out to his roommate/cuddle buddy/whatever she wanted to be known as. “What is that thing doing on our bed?”

 _Our bed_. That was a new term he didn’t think he would ever use.

Rey poked her head out from the bathroom with a green colored face mask still on. “What thing? The body pillow?”

“Yes, what is it doing there? Aren’t I enough?”

She smiled as she walked over towards him. “Jealous?” she teased.

He scoffed. As if.

“It’s taking up too much room,” he argued.

She walked into the bedroom and picked up the pillow. “Okay, I’ll set it down here then,” she said as she placed it on the carpet floor near the bedside table.

She glanced up at him. “I was just worried that you’ll get lonely when I’m at work during my night shifts.”

He scoffed again. “Lonely? I’m a big boy, Rey. I can handle a few hours of sleep without you.”

She gave a small pout underneath her face mask. “I don’t know. You gotten awfully clingy the past few nights.”

He crossed his arms. “Are you getting tired of me?”

She laughed as she walked over to hug him from the front. “Never.” she promised him.

**~*~**

* * *

**~*~**

“Okay, I’m off to my night shift.” Rey called out as she slipped on her shoes.

Ben nodded as Rey planted a chaste kiss on his cheeks and waved goodbye. The door clicked behind her and soon the apartment was quiet again.

A few hours later, Ben laid in bed as he got ready to go to sleep. He glanced at the clock. Rey wouldn’t be home for another two hours. She was stuck on the night shift schedule for at least another week. Ben leaned on one arm as he rolled to his side and stared at the window. It was a full moon out and the moonlight shone down on his room. He reached out an arm and felt at the empty space beside him.

He didn’t want to admit it but it did feel a little lonely. Just a little.

Ben closed his eyes as he tried to fall asleep. He counted sheep. He thought about his day at work. He repeated the stupid joke that Finn told him over the phone that he still didn’t quite understand. To no avail, he just couldn’t fall asleep.

He opened one eye as he peeked out at the window again. His gaze moseyed downwards from the window as it rested on the body pillow sitting on its side against the wall.

With a cough, he sat up in bed as he stared at the pillow that seemed to be staring back at him. He shifted his body over to the other side of the bed as he reached over to grab the pillow off the ground.

“Ah, screw it.” he muttered as he hugged the pillow and promptly went to sleep.

**~*~**

* * *

**~*~**

Rey opened the door to the bedroom as she peeked in to see Ben sleeping comfortably against her body pillow. She smiled as she went over to her side of the bed and crawled underneath the covers. He felt her presence and slowly opened one eye as he whispered to her, “You’re home.”

She nodded but wasn’t sure if he saw since the body pillow was between them. With a swift move, the body pillow disappeared as Ben tossed it over her and it landed on the ground with a soft thump against the wall.

He smiled as he pulled her in close to him.

“You used the pillow.” she whispered back.

“Yeah, but I prefer the real thing.” he said as he closed his eyes once more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know this chapter is short but I hope this will make you smile. Anyways, this is one of my aunt's favorite moments with her beloved hubby whenever she comes home late to see him hugging her favorite pillow ;)
> 
> Well, see you soon on the next update :3
> 
> Updated chapters will be out on Tuesdays and Thursdays.


	4. SLEEPOVER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When your best friend is drunk, you should really take care of him before you go to sleep.

**~*~**

****

**~*~**

* * *

**~*~**

“What the bloody hell are you doing?” Rey exclaimed as Ben dumped the dark-skinned boy onto the bed. Finn rolled over in a drunken sigh as he began to snooze against the body pillow that was on top of the bed.

“Putting this idiot to sleep.” Ben muttered. “He just had to drink so much for his birthday…”

“Yes, but why is he being placed on  _our_ bed?” Rey asked in exasperation.

“I’m not putting him on the white couch.” He stated.

“As opposed to the bed? That we  _sleep on?_ ” She asked with one eyebrow raised.

Ben muttered silently to himself. “But the couch is white.”

Rey sighed as the two of them stared at their sleepy friend.

“Still, we shouldn’t put him on our bed. What if he vomits on it?” Rey questioned.

“You’re right. I should just dump him on the floor.” Ben said with a smirk as he leaned over to roll Finn closer to the edge of the bed.

“Ben.” Rey warned as she wagged her finger at him.

Ben sighed and went back to his original position by the post of the bed. “So now what?” he asked.

She got up. “Well, I’m going back to my room to sleep. You can have fun dealing with Finn for the night.”

“You’re not going to leave me with him, are you?”

She smiled. “Don’t worry. Finn won’t bite.”

He growled as he grabbed her wrist. “Don’t go.”

Rey gently pried Ben’s fingers off her wrist. “We’re roommates Ben. At least in Finn’s eyes.”

“I thought we were cuddle buddies.” Ben retorted with a devious smile.

Rey smiled back slyly as she went over to pick up her body pillow. “Well, for tonight, Finn will be your new cuddle buddy.”

She left the bedroom as she went back to her own bedroom and dropped the pillow off in the center of the bed. She tied up her hair as she went back out to go to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

As she wiped away the water from her face, Rey walked over to Ben’s bedroom to peek inside to see how the two were doing. Finn was sleeping peacefully in the center of the bed but Ben was nowhere in sight. She glanced around the living room area as well as the kitchen, but he was in neither location.

With a suspicion in her mind, Rey walked over to her own bedroom that was adjacent to Ben’s. She opened the door to find him sleeping against the body pillow on her bed. She walked over closer and noticed how he flinched ever so slightly at her movement towards him.

Rey crossed her arms. She knew that Ben was just pretending to be asleep but there wasn’t really anything she could do about it. Finn was on Ben’s bed and Ben was on her bed. There was only the couch left and she really didn’t want to sleep on the couch. She sighed as she crawled into bed and laid down beside her beloved cuddle buddy.

Ben smiled when he felt Rey lie down next to him and quickly, he tossed the body pillow to the side as he embraced her.

“You’re sneaky.” She muttered but she couldn’t help but cuddle up closer to him.

“Mm.” He murmured as his lips pressed up against Rey’s forehead.

“You’re in so much trouble when Finn wakes up before us and finds us like this.” She said softly as her eyes began to feel heavy with sleep.

“I doubt he can wake up earlier than us.” He whispered back as he closed his eyes with Rey in his warm embrace.

**~*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~**

It turns out they were wrong.

“What the hell are you guys DOING?” came a loud yell from the doorway.

Rey drowsily opened one eye as she rolled over to her side to glance at the clock. It was six in the morning. She yawned. She wasn’t due for her first class for at least another five hours.

“REY!”

Rey’s eyes flew open as she bolted upright. Finn was standing at the doorway with a shocked expression on his face.

“Shit.” was the only word that came to mind as she stared back at Finn. Quickly, she reached out a hand to shake the body next to her so that he would wake.

Ben grumbled as he pulled the covers over his head.

“Ben…” She murmured as her gaze never left Finn’s face.

Ben growled deeply in his sleep as he reluctantly sat up next to her. “What?” He muttered, clearly annoyed for being woken up so early.

“Finn.” Rey gulped.

The dark-skinned guy rubbed his eyes as if he couldn’t believe the sight before him. 

Rey and Ben were in bed together.

_His Rey and Ben._

His two best friends.

In bed.

 _Together_.

“You fucking bastard! I told you to take Rey as your roommate! Not sleep with her!” Finn yelled as he lunged at Ben.

The Solo guy reacted as he stuck out his hand to push his black skinned friend’s head back as Finn’s arms came flailing out at him in a messy claw-like reaction.

Rey glanced back and forth between Finn and Ben. “You said he wouldn’t wake up before us.” She hissed at Ben.

“I forgot that drunk people usually wake up early in the morning.” Ben replied with a nonchalant tone.

“Rey! Y-you didn’t get in willingly with him, did you?” Finn turned around to ask Rey with worry and concern in his eyes.

“This is my room. He crawled into my bed.” She replied.

Ben smirked. “Relax Finn. We were just having a sleepover.”

“You son of a bitch!” Finn growled as he turned back to Ben with daggers in his eyes.

Rey sighed as she had enough of this stupid argument between these two boys.

“Finn, Ben and I are dating.”

“What?” Finn asked with an incredulous gasp.

“We are dating.” Ben repeated slowly so that his friend could understand it better.

Finn clutched his mouth as he made a sickened expression on his face.

“I think I’m going to be sick.” Finn replied as his face turned a little pale.

“For christ's sake Finn, does it freak you out that much?” Rey asked with a frown.

“N-no. The alcohol. I think I am going to hurl—“ Finn began as he started to stagger.

With their eyes widened in shock, Rey and Ben leapt to their feet as they got out of bed quickly.

“No!” Rey gasped as she watched Finn dive headfirst into the pillows.

“You’re going to need new pillows.” Ben remarked.

Rey groaned as she covered her eyes, not wanting to believe that her pillows were being ruined that very second. Or the fact that Finn was using her brand new sheets to wipe his mouth.

Ben came up from behind her as he wrapped his arms around Rey’s waist. “It’s okay.” he whispered softly into her ear.

“You can sleep in my room tonight.”  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, I gotta tell you guys that this is based on the hilarious moment when my aunt and uncle carried my dad towards their bedroom and surprisingly, he vomited at my aunt's favorite body pillow. Much to her horror XD.
> 
> Anyways, I hope this chapter makes you laugh off your seat XD!
> 
> See you soon on the next update :3
> 
> Updated chapters will be out on Tuesdays and Thursdays.


	5. NIGHTMARE {PART 1}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His nightmare shouldn’t be funny but it is.

**~*~**

****

**~*~**

* * *

 

**~*~**

“NO!” 

Rey jolted upright at the sound of Ben’s yell. She rubbed her eyes as she glanced over at Ben who appeared to be sleeping soundly just like she would have been if he hadn’t screamed so loudly at 6 in the morning. 

“Ben?” she asked softly to test how deep of a sleep he was in. She didn’t want to wake him up if his scream was just an apparent fluke. Ben stirred in his sleep and after a moment, he opened one eye before reaching his arms out for her.

“Morning.” He mumbled, still in a half-asleep state.

“Ben, you screamed in your sleep.” Ben stated gently.

“No I didn’t.” He mumbled in reply as he kissed Rey on the forehead and brought her closer to him so that they were hugging. 

“Yes you did.” She said as she reached her hand out to squeeze Ben’s chin so that his cheeks puffed out. He finally opened both eyes as he stared at Rey in confusion.

“Did you have a bad dream?” Rey asked.

He shrugged. “I can’t really remember.”

He was lying. It was obvious that he did remember since he still had a disturbed expression written all over his face. But Rey decide not to push him any further. Clearly, he didn’t want to talk about it.

**~*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~**

The next night, it happened again as Ben tossed and turned several times in his sleep before shouting incoherent things in his sleep.

“Ben!” Rey said in urgency as she tried to shake him awake. He sat up in a jolt as he gasped heavily and his hands reached to clutch his head. 

“Are you okay?” She asked in worry. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He grumbled.

“Ben, tell me. You’re keeping something. I can tell.” Rey insisted.

Ben groaned as he covered his face in his hands. “It’s embarrassing.”

“C’mon, it can’t be that bad.” The British girl crooned as she wrapped her arms around his left arm. “I’ll tell you my nightmares.”

“You don’t have nightmares.”

“Sure I do. I had a nightmare once about work. I was freaking out about my scary _'voldemort like'_ professor since I was still new in my first year college.” 

He only groaned in response. “That only makes mine sound lame. Yours is legit. Mine isn’t.”

“What is it?” Rey pressed.

“…”

“Ben…”

“Finn kissed me.”

She gaped at him of the answer she was given. “What?”

Groaned at her shock expression. “It’s not like that. I know what you’re thinking right now. You have that look.”

Rey smirked. “What look? You mean the look that says _‘my boyfriend dreams about kissing other guys’_?”

Ben shot her a death glare. “It’s not funny.”

“It’s a little funny.”

He frowned as he crossed his arms as if he was throwing a silent tantrum. 

“Okay, okay. It’s not funny at all. It’s a very serious matter. You should seek psychological help. This nightmare might mean there is something about your subconscious that might have some feelings for—-”

“Dammit Rey!” Ben shouted.

Rey howled in laughter. “I’m sorry, Ben. I just keep imagining it…”

“DON’T FUCKING IMAGINE IT!”

“Was he at least a good kisser?”

“NO!”

Grinning at the sight of him looking annoyed but embarrassed. “You do know why you are having these dreams, right?” Rey pointed out.

Ben groaned. “They’re not dreams. They’re living nightmares..” He grumbled.

“How’s CPR classes with Finn?” 

“I want to die.”

Rey rolled her eyes. “It’s not that bad. It’s the life of Police Academy for Finn. And besides, you agreed this task for him, remember."

Ben shudders at the memory when Finn pleads him to be his partner for practicing at the Police Academy. After a few days since Finn's discovery of seeing his two best friends together in one bed, he finally got used to it by seeing them together. And to his amusement, he has always teasing Ben about most of the intimate moments he had with Rey and that caused Ben to chase him to death. Luckily, Finn always finds a way to avoid himself from getting beaten down by his grumpy best friend, Ben.

Would you rather kiss a different guy?”

“I rather not kiss any guy.”

Rey crossed her arms. “It’s an emergency procedure. Not a kiss. Don’t fret.”

Finn’s very sloppy when he practices…” Ben grumbled.

“You’re not a walk in the park either.” She commented with a smile.

He raised his eyebrow at her. “Oh yeah? You are _challenging_ my kisses?”

Rey smiled. “Yes, I am.”

“I’ll show you who is the great kisser.” He muttered as he cupped Rey’s face in his hands and gave her a deep kiss that sent shivers up and down her lower spine. When he pulled away, he had left her breathless. “Still think I am sloppy?”

Rey frowned at this then spoke out. “Don’t stop. Continue.” She demanded as she pulled him back for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is honestly the funniest memory when my aunt told me about this hilarious yet embarrassing moment about my uncle and my dad having this kind of a drinking game feat. spin the bottle game during the Oktoberfest a few years ago. You see my dad's younger brother dares my uncle to kiss my dad, much to my aunt and my mom's horror. Both their hubbies are kind of well uncomfortable with this dare, but unfortunately they had no choice since a lot of people around them are cheering on of them kissing. According to my aunt, they only just made a three second kiss and that's it. 
> 
> How's my dad's younger brother if you'd ask, well he was kind of being smacked by my mom and my aunt for that dare he made for their hubbies. And both of them want to forget about what happened at that moment (^^)"
> 
> So yeah, it somehow made me laugh about it XD
> 
> Anyway, see you soon on the next update :3
> 
> Updated chapters will be out on Tuesdays and Thursdays.


	6. NIGHTMARE {PART 2}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The great thing about a roommate is that you can crawl into their bed when you get a bad nightmare.

**~*~**

****

**~*~**

* * *

**~*~**

Rey couldn’t fall asleep. She sighed as she stared up at the blank ceiling. She had been staring at it for the past half hour and it still remained unchanged. Rolling to her side, she glanced at the digital clock. It was half past 1 am. Ben was probably asleep by now. They had been sleeping in their own beds for the past three days since he caught some sort of a bug and didn’t want to infect her.

The British girl was grateful for the concern but now, she realized how much she missed having him just close by. Close enough to touch and to hug when she was feeling restless.

She closed her eyes as she thought about what it was like to hug him. It had been so long that she had trouble remembering. In an instant, she woke up with a start and she could feel the cold sweat cover her whole body. She glanced back at the clock and saw that it was almost 3 am. She had somehow fallen asleep without knowing it. 

Heart pounding against her chest, Rey could still feel the adrenaline rushing through her. The nightmare she had felt so real. She was running and running with all her might but her legs never seemed to carried her fast enough. She didn’t know what she was running from but she was sure that if she didn’t wake up in time, she would have been caught. 

She lifted up her covers and pushed it to the side as she took several deep breaths to calm herself. She could remember the last thing before she had waken up was that she had jumped off the cliff. Figures. All nightmares end in terrifying ways to die. She hated the falling dreams. They felt too real.

Swinging her legs over, she allowed her feet to touch the ground as she gently sat up and walked to the door. Her legs wobbled a little under her weight and clearly, she was still shaken up from whatever that nightmare was. Creeping to the door, she opened it as she peered out. The living room was empty and Ben’s bedroom door was left slightly ajar. She walked slowly to his door as she opened it and looked inside. 

Ben was sound asleep and Rey could hear his slow and paced breathing that matched the rhythm of his chest going up and down against his sheets. He looked serene in his sleep and Rey almost didn’t want to disturb him. _Almost_. But she just had a scary nightmare and she needed him tonight. She wanted to stay by his side. Who cares if he was contaminated with a cold virus? They could be sick together and she can miss work for a week.

Rey went over to the other side of the bed as she crawled into bed. She was feeling cold earlier from being out of bed but as soon as she got in, she felt his nearby warmth as she moved in closer to hug him. He stirred a little in his sleep but continued to sleep. It was while hugging him that Rey realized something. When she had jumped off the cliff, the first instinct would be to panic but somehow, she had felt relief. Earlier, she had thought that she had accidentally fallen off the cliff but after rehashing through the dream again, she realized she had jumped off willingly. 

Ben stirred in his sleep again and this time, he woke up. “Rey?” he asked in a confused state.

“Sorry.” she mumbled as she didn’t bother to move at all from the position she was in.

“What are you doing in my bed?” He asked, half-awake.

“I had…a nightmare.”

Ben sat up slowly. “What was it?” He asked, slightly worried. “Are you okay?” 

She sighed as she sat up as well. “Yeah..”

“You don’t sound fine,” He said.

Rey sighed as Ben lifted up her chin so that he could see her face. She pouted as her cheeks puffed up slightly as his hand remained on her cheeks, squeezing it ever so slightly.

“I…I was being chased.” She started.

Ben raised an eyebrow at her. “You’re never one to run from things. You usually take them head-on.” He remarked.

Rey stared back into Ben’s hazel eyes as her heart raced slightly. “That’s because I wasn’t running away from an actual human or object. I was running from an idea…”

“An idea?”

“Commitment! I was running away from the thought of commitment!”

Ben burst out laughing. “What?” 

She pouted some more at his expression as Ben’s hand still remained on her. She pulled back as she swatted his hand away. “We’ve been together for a really long time now,”Rey said softly.

“It’s only been six months,” Ben stated as Rey shot him a dirty look. “Go on.” He continued.

“Anyways, we’ve been dating for six months. I never had a relationship that lasted that long.” Rey admitted.

“Really now? Six months is your mark?” Ben asked, a bit surprised at the fact. They hadn’t really talked about past relationships with each other and he didn’t really want to get into that either to be perfectly honest. 

“What’s yours hotshot?” Rey asked.

“Four months… wait no, I didn’t really inform her that we were over. I guess two weeks.” Ben replied as he thought about it.

“Are you bloody serious?!” Rey asked in shock. “TWO FUCKING WEEKS?!”

“It would have been one week but Finn said you can’t dump a girl before their birthday, Valentine’s Day, or Christmas.” 

“…”

Ben smirked. “Hey, that just means you’re special for lasting so long,” He pointed out.

Rey laughed dryly. “Wow, gee, thanks. I’m glad I beat a four-months girl. What is up with four months girl by the way?”

“Technically, we lasted a week but I never got around to telling her I wanted to break up and she was on a summer program abroad for three months almost so… she kind of believed we were together for that long?”

Rey stared at Ben in disbelief. “You’re ridiculous.” She stated.

Ben gave a sheepish smile. Changing the conversation back to the original topic, he gave Rey a serious look. “So commitment, huh?” 

Rey looked down at her hands in slight embarrassment at what she was about to say next. “Anyways, I jumped off a cliff at the end of the dream and woke up and that’s all!” She said quickly as she slid underneath the covers and pulled them over her head.

Ben pulled the covers off her to reveal her face. “Yeah right. There’s more to that. Otherwise, you wouldn’t be sneaking into my bed at 3 am.”

“I missed you?” She said. 

He raised an eyebrow. “Okay, then. Go back to your own bed so I can get some sleep.”

Rey sighed. “I jumped off the cliff and instead of being scared, I was relieved.”

Ben waited for her to continue the rest of the story.

She closed her eyes as she covered her face with her hands. “I saw you standing at the bottom of the cliff and you caught me. That’s when I realized that I’m not scared of commitment. I’m not scared because I have… I have you.”

She could feel her heart pounding against her chest, the oxygen being trapped in her lungs, and her cheeks burning a crimson red. She had never admitted to anything like this before. She felt vulnerable for saying how she felt and it was a big step for her to take. To admit that she needed him more than she thought she did. He had only started out as her super hot roommate. But now, Ben Solo was much more than that. Not just a roommate. Not even just a boyfriend. She wanted him to be much more. 

Ben pulled down Rey’s hands from her face, revealing her forest green eyes that shone even in the darkened room. The moonlight that shone through the nearby bedroom window casted a soft glow on Rey’s face. She blinked as she stared up at the ceiling until she saw Ben’s face come into her view. He was peering at her with an intense gaze. 

“I love you.” she whispered softly as her cheeks blushed a soft pink. 

He said nothing and the silence was almost deafening as she waited desperately for him to respond. He didn’t have to say he loved her back. Although it would be nice if he did. She just wanted him to acknowledge her feelings first. And perhaps say that he would either feel the same way or understood her. 

 _‘Something. Say something!’_  Her mind screamed.

Ben continued to look at her and she was just about ready to headbutt him in the face if he continued to look at her like that. It was making her even more anxious to know that he was observing her.

He bent down and placed his forehead against her own. It surprised her as her eyes widened at the sudden touch of his skin against hers. His nose was touching hers and his breath was tickling against her lips. Rey hitched her breath. Somehow, the fact that they were not kissing was almost as intoxicating and breath-taking than if they were kissing. 

Heart continuing to pound like madness beating a drum, Rey closed her eyes as she balled her fists up and kept them close to her heart. 

Very slowly, she could feel Ben move again as his lips touched hers. Different from any other kiss that they had shared before, it was more sensual and gratifying than before. It lasted only a few seconds but when he pulled away and she opened her eyes, she could read the emotions across his face.

“I love you too.” He whispered.

Rey felt relieved. It was definitely good to hear him say it back. And she knew that he wasn’t saying it only because she said it first. He had meant every word of it. 

“Dammit Rey.” He whispered again. “I thought I had self-restraint. I didn’t want to kiss you. I didn’t want to get you sick. But you made it so hard.”

Rey smiled with a wide grin. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she batted her eyes up at him. “I’m already love sick. Might as well continue.” she said softly.

"Yes, sweetheart." Ben smirked devilishly as Rey pulled him in for another kiss. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There! They finally say "I LOVE YOU" to each other Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ♥! I wanted to thank you everyone for your sweet and wonderful comments, you have no idea how much that means to me. I also let my aunt and uncle read my reylo fic based on their life and they loved it (*^▽^*)/! So get ready for the EPILOGUE soon guys!
> 
> Updated chapters will be out on Tuesdays and Thursdays.


	7. PRINCESS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having a daughter is one of the most beautiful gifts this world has to give. And nothing pleases Ben and Rey more than making their only princess happier than most kids. However, the two started to have a friendly rivalry to see who is the best parent? Is their daughter a Daddy’s Girl or a Mama’s Girl? Or maybe she can be both.

**~*~**

****

**~*~**

* * *

**~*~**

And that’s how I met your mother.”

Ben finishes his words while sitting on the cushioned chair when the little girl in front of him sat on the floor with her legs crossed in an indian position while hugging her panda bear. Her adorable face tilt on the side with a bit of confusion of some sort that Ben can’t help but gush at her cute chubby cheeks.

“That’s it?”

“That’s it. Why? You don’t believe me, Eva.”

“Well. I have to say, Daddy. It’s kind of weird when you first met mommy as your unexpected roommate that Uncle Finn chose her for you.” She shrugged with a brutal honesty that Ben can’t help but agree with his daughter.

It is kind of rare when you fell in love with a woman who is your roommate for almost a year, then had a baby unexpectedly and unplanned after that. And then got married for almost seven years.

Yup, definitely weird indeed. But definitely not unpleasant.

“You are right about that though, sweetheart.”

“And this is the exact home where you and mommy had me, right?”

Ben’s eyebrows raised almost high above his eyelids, completely shock at her question.

“U-uh yeah. How did you know that?”

Eva raised both her shoulders blades then slumped down quickly as if she isn’t affected by his shocked expression.

“Daddy, we have never moved from this apartment… like _ever_.”

“Oh.” _‘Damn, our little girl is not like any other normal kids who are just curious about everything. She’s learning very quickly. Guess she gets that from her mother, huh.’_ He thought.

“By the way, Daddy. Are Grandma and Grandpa and Old Uncle Luke coming here tomorrow for my birthday?” Eva asked with excitement.

Ben smiled at the mention of his family. A year after he and Rey officially had a relationship, he introduced his girlfriend to his parents and his uncle. Surprisingly, they immediately liked her as if her sweet and friendly aura has affected them completely. His mother happily tells Rey about his good old childhood days, mostly about him being a toddler. Much to Ben’s horror and embarrassment. His father and uncle on the other hand, told her that she was a perfect match for him. He felt as if she belonged in this family. And he completely does not regret it. Not even a little bit.

“Of course they are coming, _princess_. Including Old Uncle Lando and Uncle Chewie.”

“Is Old Uncle Luke going to bring along _Threepio_ and _Artoo_?!”

Ben made a short sigh. Of course, Eva is such an animal lover that she completely became so attached to Luke’s two dogs. Who was he to deny his only beloved little girl?

“Well as long as they don’t throw hair, poop and pee all over the whole room.”

“Yes!” She jumped happily.

Suddenly they both heard the door open from their apartment as a feminine loud voice can be heard throughout the whole room.

“I’m home!”

Hearing her mother’s voice, Eva smiles happily with excitement as she stood up while holding her panda bear and ran out of her bedroom then made her way towards her mother in the living room who turns around and sees her daughter running towards her direction, ignoring her luggage and a few bags she carries home with.

“Eva, honey!” Rey wholeheartedly smiles at the sight of seeing her baby girl then opens her arms out in a welcoming gesture.

“Mommy!” Eva jumps into her mother’s arms and felt herself being wrapped in and got lifted from the floor.

Rey gives her daughter some loving kisses all over face affectionately causing the little one to giggle.

“Oh I missed my beautiful _princess_. And I can’t believe tomorrow is your birthday!”

“I know, and I am very happy that you came home before my birthday.” Eva leaned her head on her mother’s shoulder, nuzzling softly. She can feel her sigh in her hair and can feel her smiling.

“Oh, Eva. I wouldn’t miss your birthday for the world.”

Rey leaned back to face her little girl as they both happily grinned.

Eva turned around to see her father standing a few feet away from them and called out. “Daddy look, Mommy’s home!”

Ben just stand there, grinning before walking his way towards their direction. Completely happy to see his beloved wife home at last from her three week business trip in England for her new promotion of her successful engineering products.

“Rey, you’re home.”

“Yes, I am _finally_ home.” She smiled.

He wraps his arms around them affectionately then kisses her forehead, making his wife smile at his sweet gesture.

“I miss you, sweetheart.” He whispered.

“I miss you too, Ben… both of you.” Rey whispered back with a teary-eyed smile on her face as their daughter snuggled in between her parents happily.

“I miss you too, Mommy.”

**~*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~**

Shortly after their sweet reunion. Eva and her parents lie together in her pink bedroom where most of her stuff toys were a scattered on both the bed and floor. Rey mischievously smiles when she saw her daughter looking so suspicious yet all curious when she hid something under the side of her bed.

“Mommy, what’s that you’re hiding?”

 Smiling, the mother slowly lifts a large blue velvet gift bag and the sight of it made Eva looking so completely excited and clapped happily.

“Wow Mommy! That’s so big!”

Rey chuckled at her daughter’s astonished yet excited look, very eager to open her large gift.

“I should have given this gift to you on the next day on your birthday but… I honestly can’t help but feel excited on how you will react. So, Happy Birthday, Eva!”

Eva happily took her large gift from her mother’s hands and quickly opened the gift bag with a snap. Rey watches her little girl’s expression from curiosity to a full blown happiness.

“No way! You’ve got me two big pandas!” She puts out two large panda from the gift bag and immediately hugs them both along with her old one. “ _PanPan_ will be so happy!” Referring to her old panda bear in between. “I love them! Thank you, Mommy!”

Proud of her gift she chose, Rey smiled. “I’m glad.”

Ben watched with his eyes widened in an almost surprise.

“That’s unfair, honey. I thought we were supposed to give our gifts to our baby girl _together_ on the next day.”

“Well, it’s your fault that you give our daughter your gift too early on her birthday. My dear husband.” Rey smirked.

“Hon. That was last year!”

Eva could feel her parents’ silly argue growing into an almost rivalry competition.

“Mommy. Daddy. Please stop fighting. You two are as if you both are trying to prove on _‘who is the best parent?’_ here.”

The parents nervously chuckled at her words as Eva raised an eyebrow with a deadpan expression.

“Mom. Dad. If you think I would choose who would I prefer the best parent?”

Ben and Rey leaned a bit to hear their daughter’s words clearly, waiting as Eva finally spoke out with a smile.

“I would chose you _both_.”

Her parents’ expressions soften at her answer as they let her continue.

“I know most kids have their own favorite parents, _‘mama’s boy’, ‘mama’s only best friend’, ‘daddy’s girl’ or ‘Dad’s best pal’_. But for me, _I am **both**_. _A mama’s girl and a daddy’s girl._ And I completely happy with it. You two are the best parents that I could ever have. And I will always love you both, no matter what. Nothing will ever change that.” Tightly hugging her panda stuff toys in her arms and felt a tear coming out from her eye as Eva genuinely grinned, looking at her parents.

Touched completely by her sweet words, the parents immediately wrapped their arms around their only precious gem. Their only gift they would always treasure for the rest of their lives.

“And we love you, our little princess.” Ben said softly.

“Really love you.” Rey’s arms wrapping around them tightly with a genuine smile.

Eva snuggles in comfort with her parents’ embracing her. Happily grinned with this sweet gesture she received from them.

Ben spoke out suddenly, almost ruining the moment.  “So… mind if I also give you your present right now? Since your mother already give yours.”

The mother and daughter eye rolled in amusement.

“Dad.” “Ben.” Both of them scolding him while lightly smacking his back.

He pouted. “Sorry.”

The girls giggled then suddenly Ben laughed along with them.

Together in one room, the laughter and joy never fades in them as they never left in each other’s arms.

* * *

  **~*^*~**

.

.

.

.

**~*^*~**

* * *

 

****

**Happy 20th anniversary, Tito and Tita Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ** ❤️ 

**May you live happily together with your sons and hope you two love each other forever till the end ❤️**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There! Done! Finally this story is finished :) Just so you know this is based on my aunt and uncle's silly yet friendly rivalry to see who is the best aunt and uncle. And it happened most of time when they try to give us more presents on Christmas and our birthdays. And Eva's character is actually based on my 8 year old self :) 
> 
> And also they no longer live in an apartment anymore after they got married. But still their relationship is stronger than before. Both in love and happily married for 20 years. 
> 
> Anyways, thank you so much for reading and liking this fic. I am glad that you all enjoyed and I hope that this ending satisfies you.
> 
> P.S: Tito and Tita means Uncle and Aunt. I know I am half filipino half korean. but I prefer to call them in a fashionable Filipino way ;)


End file.
